


the one where george is a librarian

by lafbaeyette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: George was wasting away behind the counter because no one actually checked out books anymore.“I’d like to return these?”Except for this guy.





	the one where george is a librarian

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's really bad at titles! It should be an easy guess! 
> 
> Anyway, this is, a, the first time I've written Kingbury and, b, a little fic I wrote for Krys (PaperThinRevolutionary). 
> 
> They really enjoyed it, so I hope you all do, too!

George leaned his elbows on the counter, letting out a long, annoyed sigh. He didn’t want to be here anymore than the toddlers that were being wrestled into sitting still over in the storytime corner. The library was mostly empty, save for the toddlers, their parents, and a few students scattered throughout the tables and computers. Two teenagers were sitting at the computers, snickering about something they had probably seen on Facebook or Twitter, and George was wasting away behind the counter because no one actually checked out books anymore. 

“I’d like to return these?” 

Except for this guy. Samuel Seabury, according to his account. He came in at least twice a week, swapping out books. They always varied, some of them were history books, others were about art. Last month he went through the Harry Potter series, in less than three weeks to George’s surprise. 

“What have you got today, Sam?” George asked, smirking at the boy’s blush. That was the other thing about this guy, he was adorable and adorably into George. He could tell. Not only was he remarkably good-looking, but Samuel always got a little tongue-tied and flushed when they would talk. Samuel wasn't that bad looking either, he was kind of scrawny for George's taste but he wasn't unattractively scrawny. He was pretty much a bean pole, but with enough potential that George could probably get behind him. Figuratively, and literally. 

Flirting with Samuel was one of the only things that made his shift at the library better. “ _Les Miserables_? I’ve seen the movie, you’ll have to let me know if the book is better.” 

“I… wouldn’t know, I never saw the movie.” Samuel admitted, handing over his library card. Their fingers brushed and Samuel’s ears grew pinker. 

“Well, maybe we should change that.” George threw him a wink as he slid the boy’s card and book receipt into the front cover. “Enjoy.” 

Samuel took his book and scurried out of the building. He was well-read, and he liked anything, they were all good distractions, and that was exactly what he was looking for. He wasn’t exactly the most popular guy around. He was known for making his opinions heard, but they always seemed to get him into fights. Fights that he couldn’t win. 

At least in the books, he could see life through the eyes of a winner. Harry Potter beat Lord Voldemort, Percy Jackson beat a variety of gods and monsters. Hell, he had even read _Twilight_ , just because it was popular and he thought he may as well. 

Thankfully, the cute librarian hadn't been there when he checked that one out. That would have been embarrassing. Speaking of the cute librarian… 

Once he was down the block from the library, he took his library card and receipt from the book. He slipped his card back into his wallet and checked the receipt, to make a note of the return date. But he found something more than just a date there. Written just below it was: 

_**George. 212-555-4333** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, maybe I'll make Krys's day and write more with these two. 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr: @lafbaeyette


End file.
